My Deep Depression
by Sirius2013
Summary: Yes, I know Operation Blackout was a LONG time ago, but this idea just popped into my head. OC/? (You'll find out later ;)) CP fic (obviously XD)! I didn't really know what I should rate it, or which genre it should be, so I just put what I thought it was XD If you can help me out, please do so. I also couldn't think of a better title XD
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**A/N: Hello! This is my very first fic, let alone my first CP one, so feel free to give me suggestions or questions via Reviews or PM! Hope you enjoy my story! :) ~ Sirius2013**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Begining

Bliss and Joy. These are the the feelings that currently occupied me. Why you ask? Well, i'll tell you about that later. The story wouldn't make much sense if I told it backwards, now would it? Ok time for the real deal.

* * *

It all started one day. I did my usual stuff such as brushing my teeth, brushing my long Black hair, getting dressed, feeding my Brown puffle Einstein, then eating breakfast. As I sat at my couch, eating a Seaweed Pizza, and watching Spongebob Squarepants, I went to take a drink of my Watermelon flavored Kool-Aid, an emergency announcment popped up. "Attention penguins! This is an island-wide emergency! Club Penguin's resident inventor, Gary the Gadget Guy, has gone missing!" I spit Kool-Aid all over the TV at this statement. "WHAT! No this can't be true! If Gary _really _went missing, then I would have been one of the first penguins to know! After all I am his BFITWWW (Best Friend In The Whole Wide World)!" I said with panic and fear clearly evident in my voice. My eyes were as wide as plates at this point. Then my Spy Phone started going off. I looked at it. It said there was a new Field Op. "Ha see! If Gary was missing, then how would there be a new Field Op?" I said reassuring myself. But I was still fearful and on the verge of tears. "Ok Einstein I gotta go, see you later" I said to Einstein. "Ok Sirius bye." Einstein squeaked back at me (A/N Sirius can speak puffle.).

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it's bad, but it's my first fic so that explains a lot lol. P.S Sirius2013 is my username on Club Penguin, so feel free to friend me! Don't worry I don't bite lol XD ~ Sirius2013**


	2. Chapter 2 Accepting the Facts

Chapter 2 Accepting the Facts

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 of My Deep Depression! Enjoy :) ~ Sirius2013**

I quickly ran out of my igloo door, all the way to the Ski Village. I stopped, and remembered that I could have teleported here! "GAH!" I screamed out at my forgetfulness. I face flippered. Then, me being the lazy penguin I am, teleported into the Command Room (A/N: I ALWAYS do this on CP XD).

* * *

I got into the Command Room, suprisingly, no one but me was there. I raced to the Field Op station to see the new Field Op. As I read it, my eyes filled up with tears, and I felt like I was going to faint. It read: "_Attention Agents - I need your help! Someone is inside my lab, and I think that they're -_

_*BZZZZZKT*_ \-_connection lost-\_

* * *

When I woke up, I started crying again. "Quit bawlling like the big baby you are, and get off your butt, and go try to find G!" I mentally shouted at myself. Suprisingly, I somehow managed to quit crying, and go back to my igloo.

* * *

When I opened my igloo door, Einstein tackled me. "Not now Einstein." I gently said to my puffle. He seemed to understand that I was upset by looking at my tear-stained cheeks, and that rare serious look on my face. I went to my room, and entered my closet. I turned on the light, and pushed the red button directly below it. The wall in front of me of me moved to reveal spy gadgets, and all sorts of stuff for survival. I loaded myself with all the equpitment nessesary to find Gary. I was on my way out of my igloo, when my Spy Phone started to go off again. " What now?" I said, annoyed, while rolling my eyes. "Hello?" I said, answering it. "Agent Sirius, report to the Command Room." the Director ordered me.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 2! I apologize for such short chapters. And if there are future ones that are huge. I've always made my stories too short, or too long lol XD P.S Thank you for being so kind with your reviews! I greatly appreaciate it :) One last thing! Sorry about the extra lines down there, they went nuts on me XD ~ Sirius2013**


	3. Chapter 3 Adventure Time

Chapter 3 Adventure Time.

**A/N: No, this chapter has nothing to deal with the cartoon, Adventure Time XD And what I said about the lines in Chapter 2, in the 2nd Auther's Note, ignore that XD ~ Sirius2013**

* * *

I teleported back to the Command Room, and sat in one of the chairs. "Agent Sirius, I had you come here so that I could give you this." the Director said to me. Then the round part of the table opened to reveal a folder. "You are going to need it if you are going to find Agent G." said the Director. "Thank you." I said as I grabed the folder, and ran out the door.

* * *

As I went out of the Everyday Phoning Facility, I noticed that it was very dark out. And cold. I then looked to my right. I gasped. There was a giant ray, and a big building. The building was the only place with sunlight on it. "Herbert." I thought. Then, out of no where, a newspaper was chucked right at my face. "GAH! What the crap?" I said, startled. I picked up the newspaper and read it. "Ugh. Typical Herbert. Always trying to destroy us. Well, now I know what that building is. It's Herbert's Fortress." I said while rolling my eyes, and face flippering. I walked to the Fortress for a good 5 minutes, when all the sudden- BOOM! I screamed and jumped really bad, then looked back. Oh no! The Everyday Phoning Facility was on fire! It had exploded. I turned around and continued walking. I started to cry again. The EPF had always been like a home to me. And the same with the PSA. You can imagine I was devistated when it was destroyed. Just as I am now.

* * *

**A/N And that's the end of Chapter 3! Well what do you think? I posted it today, to make up for Chapter 2's length. Lol 'till next time my loyal readers! ~ Sirius2013**


	4. Chapter 4 Really Herbert? --

Chapter 4 Really Herbert? -_-

**A/N: And here's Chapter 4! Lol couldn't of a better chapter name XD~ Sirius2013**

* * *

Once I was in the Fortress, I saw a door. It had a picture of Klutzy and Herbert next to it. "Hmm. Must be a door only Herbert and Klutzy can access." I said to myself. I looked down. Woops! I had completly forgotten about the folder the Director had given me! I decided that I might as well take a look at it. I opened it. Good Lord thank the Director! It had Herbert and Klutzy disguises in it, as well as some other gadgets that would be helpful. I touched the Herbert disguise and- wala (A/N Is that the correct spelling?)! I was in the Herbert disguise! The door opened. Behind it was another door, as well as an EXTREMELY easy puzzle to open it. " Really, Herbert, really? What do you think, i'm as dumb as dirt? Ya could've put something a little bit more difficult." I said while face flippering. I passed each of the terminals with ease, and opened the doors with each of the gadgets the Director had provided for me. I was almost to the 6th terminal, when I saw it. The thing that made my heart shatter to pieces. Gary, Rookie, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and the Director, were all frozen alive in ice. I fell to the ground crying harder then I ever had in my entire life, as well as cursing Herbert. I thought for a minute about how on Earth the Director was still shadowed. Then-

* * *

**A/N AND THEN THERE COMES A GIANT FIST! Lol if you watch Spongebob, you'll know how said that XD. Anyways, I left you on a clifhanger :p. Now all the rest of you authers who do this knows how it feels! Lol you'll find out soon, don't worry, be happy XD ~ Sirius2013**


	5. Chapter 5 DUN DUN DUN!

Chapter 5 DUN DUN DUN!

**A/N: Well, here's Chapter 5! In Chapter 4, when I said 'wala!' I ment to say "voila" (thanks Cuddles140! I sent you a friend request on CP! :)). Well. Now you get to know what happens next (but I highly doubt that you were eager (sp?) to know XD) ~ Sirius2013**

* * *

Then all the sudden, I was picked up by my shirt, and held in someone's arms. They made it so I couldn't move. I couldn't think straight. All I could do was panic and scream my head off. "Aww. Is tough little Agent Sirius scared?" Herbert said to me. "YES!" I screamed. He laughed. " Well, you won't feel scared for much longer! Actually, YOU WON'T FEEL ANYTHING AT ALL! BWAHAHAHA!" Herbert said. Wait... what did he mean by that? Then I saw it. Oh no! There was a 6th tube next to the frozen agents. And it was empty! "NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Herbert giggled his butt off at me.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Sirius is going to be frozen! What will happen? Guess you'll see next time lol ;) Sorry for the short chapter (well, shorter then usual LOL) ~ Sirius2013**


	6. Chapter 6 Sirius's Secret

**A/N: Hello! This is my very first fic, let alone my first CP one, so feel free to give me suggestions or questions via Reviews or PM! Hope you enjoy my story! :) ~ Sirius2013**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Begining

Bliss and Joy. These are the the feelings that currently occupied me. Why you ask? Well, i'll tell you about that later. The story wouldn't make much sense if I told it backwards, now would it? Ok time for the real deal.

* * *

It all started one day. I did my usual stuff such as brushing my teeth, brushing my long Black hair, getting dressed, feeding my Brown puffle Einstein, then eating breakfast. As I sat at my couch, eating a Seaweed Pizza, and watching Spongebob Squarepants, I went to take a drink of my Watermelon flavored Kool-Aid, an emergency announcment popped up. "Attention penguins! This is an island-wide emergency! Club Penguin's resident inventor, Gary the Gadget Guy, has gone missing!" I spit Kool-Aid all over the TV at this statement. "WHAT! No this can't be true! If Gary _really _went missing, then I would have been one of the first penguins to know! After all I am his BFITWWW (Best Friend In The Whole Wide World)!" I said with panic and fear clearly evident in my voice. My eyes were as wide as plates at this point. Then my Spy Phone started going off. I looked at it. It said there was a new Field Op. "Ha see! If Gary was missing, then how would there be a new Field Op?" I said reassuring myself. But I was still fearful and on the verge of tears. "Ok Einstein I gotta go, see you later" I said to Einstein. "Ok Sirius bye." Einstein squeaked back at me (A/N Sirius can speak puffle.).

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it's bad, but it's my first fic so that explains a lot lol. P.S Sirius2013 is my username on Club Penguin, so feel free to friend me! Don't worry I don't bite lol XD ~ Sirius2013**


	7. Chapter 6 (THE REAL CHAPTER 6)

Chapter 6 Sirius's Secret

**A/N: And here is Chapter 6! I am SO sorry to keep you guys waiting so long! Btw this is the REAL Chapter 6. The last chapter was a mistake, and I tried to fix it 5 different times but for some reason the chapter wouldn't cooperate with me -~-. so I had to make a brand new freaking chapter -_-. Plus the prison-err I mean, school gives me a buttload of freaking homework, therefor preventing me from living my life. Ahem. Enough of my bitterness, and on to the long awaited Chapter 6! ~ Sirius2013**

* * *

Herbert shoved me in the tube. I was having a full out panic attack. I was pounding at the tube, kicking it, even hitting it with my head, all the while screaming at the top of my lungs. Herbert activated his Freeze Ray. I started to feel cold and stiff. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I was starting to cry. Then the ice that built up on me started to melt. But I was to scared to notice. The I became like a magnet. A magnet that attracted EVERYTHING. I felt stabbing pains all over my body, and stinging pains as well. I screamed out in pain. Then something large hit me. "OW!" It had been a T.V. Then-BOOM! Instead of everything being attracted to me, it all did the opposite. Went flying in all directions. Me and Herbert were flung across the Fortress top. Herbert was knocked unconscious in the process. The rays were destroyed. All the light returned. As I tried to stand up, I felt a very sharp pain in my right side. "GAH!" I screamed out as my flippers flew to my side. "Aye!" I got poked by something sharp. I looked down at my side to see a large piece of glass sticking out. I gasped and started to cry. 'Oh good Lord I'm gonna die!' I thought. The next thing I knew - blackout.

* * *

**A/N: NO! Is Sirius going to live? You'll have to find out next time! Btw, Sirius's secret is that she has goddess-like powers that enable her to do anything (I couldn't exactly choose what her powers were going to be...Heh heh ^^"). Most of the time she likes to use elemental magic. Sometimes when she can't think strait, or in times of need, her powers go bezirk and do their own thing to help Sirius survive. ~ Sirius2013**


End file.
